Snake Jailbird
Chester "Snake" Turley, better known as Snake Jailbird or simply Snake, is a non-playable character who appears in the game, The Simpsons: Hit & Run. He is an erratic, self-fulfilling criminal, and because of this he often encounters the protagonist in almost every level of the game. Roles & Appearances Snake has made several appearances in the game's missions often encountering the protagonist on various occasions. The following list contains all of Snake's appearances, whether essential to the plot or not. Level 2 * Weapons of Mass Delinquency - Bart collects fireworks from Snake who is at the Springfield City Hall. He advises Bart to not blow his hands off, but why should he care. * Bart 'n' Frink - Bart heads over to Herman's Military Antiques so he can find a WWII radio for Frink, but when he arrives, he is informed by Chief Wiggum that Herman has been robbed. Bart finds Snake parked with his Bandit on the highway. He refuses to give Bart the radio, unless he challenges him to a race. Bart wins the race and Snake reluctantly gives him the radio. Level 3 * Slithery Sleuthing - Lisa asks Chief Wiggum if he has seen Bart, but Wiggum is too busy trying to find three strikes on Snake and put him back in prison. The two eventually set off and follow Snake, while collecting three strikes of evidence that he drops. Level 5 * Never Trust a Snake (Boss) - Snake threatens Apu to give him his wallet, but after he insults Snake, saying a filth bag like him should surly know about the Cola Trucks, he eventually tells Apu that he has a connection with the DMV and asks him to pick up the litter for his community service in exchange for his wallet. Apu collects all of the trash around Downtown and heads back to the DMV, where Snake tells him to pick up the folder inside the DMV; Apu does so, but it turns out to be empty. * Kwik Cash (Boss) - Apu scolds Snake for being such a liar, but Snake reveals that he has a little more community service. Apu rides with Snake to the Googoplex Theater where they smash up an Armored Truck. Afterwards, they drive to Snake's hideout, while avoiding the cops. Upon arriving, Snake finally tells Apu that the Cola Trucks are registered to the museum. Level 6 * Milking the Pigs (Boss) - Bart is looking for a wheelman and finds Snake, who has just walked out of prison. He agrees to be Bart's wheelman, but only if he cleared up a few "loose ends" for him. These include: destroying Chief Wiggum's Police Car, recovering a gun and destroying a Milk Truck. Bart completes all of these tasks and returns to Snake, who agrees to help Bart anytime necessary by letting him use the Bandit. Level 7 * Alien "Auto"topsy Part II (Boss) - Homer finds Snake in the school playground and carjacks his Bandit, threatening to flip him off if he doesn't comply. The two drive to the Power Plant and collect the nuclear waste, while avoiding the black alien probe once again. They drive back to the school playground and into the tractor beam of the UFO where Homer sacrifices Snake and his Bandit. Trivia * Despite Snake playing a role in the third level, he still appears occupying the seat of his Bandit if the vehicle is called via phone booth. This is likely because the player only uses the Police Car during the mission that Snake appears in (Slithery Sleuthing) and being able to drive another vehicle, specifically the Bandit, will result in two Snakes appearing onscreen at the same time. * Despite the plot of Level 7 being obvious, it is unclear whether Snake, along with Frink, survive in Level 7. In Pocket Protector, Frink talks of sacrificing himself for the greater good, and the cutscene at the end of Level 7 shows Grampa entering the spaceship before it is blown up. However, when Homer sacrifices his own car, he makes it out unscathed. This doubt is strengthened with the fact that the characters don't disappear after being sacrificed, even though their car does in the process. Gallery Level 2 Snake-jailbird-the-simpsons-hit-and-run-5.69.jpg|Snake in "Weapons of Mass Delinquency" Level 3 3-5.png|Snake in the mission briefing for "Slithery Sleuthing" Level 5 5-4.png|Snake in the mission briefing for "This Little Piggy" 5-6.png|Snake in the mission briefing for "Kwik Cash" Kwik.jpeg|Apu and Snake destroying the Armored Truck Level 6 6-bonus.png|Snake in the mission briefing for "Milking the Pigs" Vehicles Bandit.png|The Bandit, Snake's vehicle of choice Pre-release Level6Prerelease2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bonus Mission Givers Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7